Seeing the Light and Darkness that comes with it
by Demented Little Angel
Summary: What if there was a secret....Naruto's secret. What if everything everyone knew about him was a lie. Worst of all.... what if someone found out about this secret? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto but it's okay, I'm getting over it

So let the story begin

Dear Diary...This sound too formal. Oh well.

Today truly sucked again, just like all the days before.

It's the same routine every day:

I get up and put on that ridiculous orange jumpsuit because no one will sell me anything else.

The next thing is to add an extra 100 pounds to my already 200 pound weights.

Then I have breakfast and go to training

As soon as I reach training I put on my happy mask and yell out "hi Sakura-chan" and then say hi to that Uchiha bastered. After about 2 hours our sensei comes and tells us that he got 'lost on the road of life', the usual excuse. Then we do D rank missions where I just send out my shadow clones, I can't help but find it sad that a jonin is unable to tell the difference between a shadow clone and a person but I guess it comes with the whole training from 3 deal, I guess that fox is useful for something anyways.

When we complete the missions I just switch places with my shadow clones and continue to do my training after raising my weights another 100 pounds. I can't help but find the training that Kakashi-sensei is giving us really useless, It is all stuff I learnt from when I was five.

What is most annoying is having to hold back all the time. I only use about 10 percent of my total strength and 5 percent of my chakra reserve.

Once again I pretended to be weak and lost to Sasuke and won against Sakura. After that I got to eat ramen and then go home to train for 5 hours and go to sleep.

This is pretty much my usual routine...but for some reason I think tomorrow might be different. And I don't think something good is going to happen either.

Kitsune-chan; You read that Sasuke, Naruto can sooooo kick your ass. So HA!

Sasuke; hn yeah right. He's a dobe and once a dobe always a dobe.

Kitsune-chan; you know your jealous so just admit it.

Sasuke; are you deaf or just stupid

Kitsune-chan; BOTH and I'm proud of it so there

I have no idea what I'm going to be writing about in this story cause there's no plot at all so if you want to give me some ideas feel free to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO POV

Today seemed like a normal day, he got out of his bed, not fully conscious of what's going on, and went into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Naruto came out of the bathroom and had a good look at his 'home'. It was completely trashed, everywhere had broken glass and shreds of paper and fabric scattered on the floor.

He slowly walked around the room that suddenly filled with killing intent. A red glow surrounded him as he tried to suppress his anger unsuccessfully.

Finding a piece of what looked like his once orange jumpsuit, now it was grey and half of it was in shreds in his room and the rest of it in the kitchen. He looked for something to wear but was unable to find any whole pieces of clothing. The only thing left was his weights and that's probably because those so called 'ninjas' were unable to lift them. How pitiful

Taking 10 deep breaths he tried to calm himself down and began thinking 'happy thoughts'; konoha burning to the ground, beheading Sasuke and Sakura, burning Kakashi's icha icha paradise in front of him while he is on the ground bleeding to death and only able to look at his surroundings.

"Okay, now I need new cloths, I think there's a store down the road." Naruto did a henge to make him appear as a man in his mid twenties. He had brown hair and eyes and was wearing black cargo pant and a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it.

As he walked down the road he noticed how no one gave him a second glance now that he wasn't the demon and just some regular civilian.

When he reached the shop he decided to drop the whole 'I love orange because I'm an idiot' and went straight to the black and blue section. Eventually he decided on black knee length shorts and a black muscle shirt with a blue jacket over it.

To put it very lightly Naruto looked HOT.

He went to the cashier to pay and noticed she was staring at him while drooling slightly on the counter. He smirked and decided to embarrass this person, the same one who refused to sell him anything but that orange jumpsuit.

Excuse me miss but when you're done drooling and staring at me will you please cash these. She suddenly jumped up and looked at the boy right in front of her smirking. She blushed so much that it would give Hinata a run for her money and quickly cashed the cloths.

When Naruto left the shop he dropped the henge and noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere. The first thing was that the glares were back but the second was from the girls who were looking at him with heart in their eyes. They looked at each other and then at Naruto and began circling him like he was their prey.

'This may be troublesome...oh great, now I sound like Shikamaru'

Okay I think I have a plot now but I still need ideas and I think Naruto needs to be paired up with some one don't you. I mean he's too hot to not have a girl. Anyone but Sakura(because she's a bitch), Hinata(because she's too quiet and it's too cliché) and Tsunade(she's 50 do you really have to ask) so yeah tell me who you want me to put in Okay.


	3. Chapter 3

'Well now I know how Sasuke feels' thought Naruto as he tried to think of a way to escape his newly formed fan club. Eventually he came up with making a shadow clone in the ally and using kawamari which amazingly enough worked.

He didn't bother to stay around to see what was happening to the clone and just began walking to the forest.

The blond looked at the sky and guessed that he had about 2 hours till training and decided to go to his 'spot'. He hadn't been there in a while because he only went there for his meditation after those idiotic villagers did something stupid again.

After five minutes of straight running he came to a small clearing with a lake near by and a cave, the same cave he would stay in when the villagers chases him away.

He remembered all those times they would gang up on him and beat him with sticks and broken bottles until he was near death and left him there to bleed, that was when he was young and naïve and didn't want to hurt them but save them and become hokage to protect them. To protect that same village who made him suffer, but not anymore, now he couldn't care less about that village, now...he wants revenge.

Slowly Naruto walked on top of the water and into the middle if the lake. He sat down, Indian style and began his meditation. If he was going to have a conversation he needed to make sure his anger was in check or ha might have an 'accident' and a kunai might 'slip' from his hand into the back of someone's neck.

He breathed in and out as the water around him seemed to follow that rhythm. The water began to move upwards at the five opposite sides of the lake in a spiraling motion and then towards the centre where he was.

He opened his eyes. If anyone around was to look into those eyes they would probably freeze from fright because those eyes where no longer the bright blue that seemed to shine like the sun, no. They where a cold ice blue that held no emotion at all.

He looked towards the forest and willed one of the trees to burn and it suddenly ignited in bright orange flames. Then he heard it, a shout coming from the forest.

He lost his concentration and the water around him dropped back into the lake as the fire went out.

"SHIT!" he cursed as ten anbu came out of the forest.

"Don't move demon and we won't hurt you... much" the captain said as he smirked at the blond.

'Okay I need to escape...again and I don't think kawamari will work on these guys' he thought to himself before lifting his head to look onto the captain's eyes.

"I don't think the old man will mind if he looses some ninja, plus, who will believe the 'dead-last' beat ten anbu" the blond said as red leaked into his eyes completely dominating, until the was looking at the with demonic eyes with cat like slits.

The blond smirked, this day wasn't turning out so bad after all; New clothes and some new 'friends' that want to help him out with is anger problem.

'No more meditating today' he thought as he moved towards the anbu that were now frozen with fright because of the sheer killing intent.

"This might be fun"

Yeah, another chapter.

I'm happy.

Now with the current standings

Temari... 5

Tenten... 2

Ino... 2

Kin...1

Female Kyuubi...1

Shizune...1


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha, very funny demon brat. Do you really think that killing intent alone is going to faze us, the best anbu team. KAI"

The temperature went up about five degrees as the air itself seemed to be on fire. The captain began to shake as the blond before him had a demonic aura surrounding him and excess chakra around him formed three tails and a pair of fox ears.

"w..w..what the hell is this" All the surrounding anbu's fell to the ground either shaking in fear or vomiting blood. The captain himself was attempting to stand upright but was failing miserably as he fell to the ground.

The blond walked up to the captain and bent down until he was right next to his ear. "wanna know a secret" he shivered as he felt the warm air on his ear.

"what are you doing demon"

"HA HA HA what am I doing…you're doing this to yourself. I have been so kind as to keep up a genjutsu for I don't know, I guess about the past FIVE YEARS to save you pitiful humans from shitting your pants but now you just canceled it and well….shall we use exhibit A" Naruto said as he pointed towards the closest anbu who had vomited so much blood he was ghostly pale and right next to death.

"well I suppose I should save you from death from blood loss…..and kill you now" he said in an overly sweet and happy voice as he faded into nothing.

The anbu felt the heavy atmosphere lift and got up slowly looking around to find the blond.

As if on que all of them looked towards the forest and saw a pair of blood red eyes looking right back at them and that was the last thing they saw before they all dropped dead from either slit necks or a kunai to the heart.

"That wasn't much fun, I never even had to take off my weights" the blond said aloud to himself as he walked towards team 7's meeting area. "well……. At least I'm feeling much better now" he said as he arrived in the middle of the training area.

"hi Sakura-chan"

"huh oh hi Naruto and stop being so loud its too early in the morning"

"Ok Sakura-chan. Just for you" 'God I hate being nice to her. I just want to slit her neck and get it over with'

"hn dobe"

"shut up Uchiha bastard."

"Naruto don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that. Just because he's better than you at everything doesn't mean that you can take your anger out on him like that…right Sasuke-kun**"**

"but Sakura-chan he sai.."

"Naruto ..SHUT UP"

"ow you never had to hit me"

"dobe"

'_kyu-chan.. did you hear that'_

"_**you mean the 'sasuke is better than you at everything' yeah, I can't believe that pink haired bitch, I swear if I could get out of here and torture her until she wished she was dead" **_

"_I know but isn't it ironic that she still thinks Sasuke is better than everyone after I have had to save his ass at least 5 times while still pretending to be dumb. It is just so pathetic. Oh well this weird is still here and it never is wrong….I think my little secret might come out soon. We'll just have to wait and see how this turns out"_


	5. Chapter 5

'So. Kyu-chan,how long do you think it will take Kakashi sensei to come today'

"**My guess is the usual, two hours, maybe a bit more considering your 'play' this morning" **Kyuubi said with a smirk on her lips. "How 'bout a game of chess Naru-kun"

'aww but you always win anyways' he said in a whinny voice.

"**Think of it as practice and plus would you rather listen to Sakura",** at this point kyuubi was scowling just at the thought of her **"ran on and on and on about her precious Sasuke-kun"**

"I'll be the white pieces"

Three hours later

"**Check mate, you did much better than usual Naru-kun, that's half an hour longer than normal"** Kyuubi said with a small smile watching her naru-kun get upset about losing...again.

"Maybe but you still beat me, and bad too, I could only take one of your pawns" Naruto said pouting childishly.

"**Oh look who's here"**

_**POOF**_

"YOUR LATE" the pink haired brat and Naruto said together.

"well you see" and Kakashi began on his long explanation, "I was walking here to come on time and then I saw this fish and it was drowning in a lake so I saved it and when I got it out of the pond I tried to find someone to help but no one would come to help so I had to perform cpr and fortunately he made it so then now I'm here"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all sweat dropped at his worst excuse ever.

'And he could of just told them that there where problems with ANBU or something' Naruto thought.

Inside his head Kyuubi was rolling around crying with laughter from Kakashi's newest excuse. **"At least it's original"**

"Well team there's been some bad news, because of a sudden lack of anbu" at this Naruto smirked though he quickly dropped it when he saw Sasuke glance his way. "Now all the jounins must do missions so I'll have to cancel training today although you can spar with each other if you want", and with that he was gone.

"Hey Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me" Naruto said much louder that necessary and wincing internally at his voice.

"No Naruto! Now shut up your annoying...Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun will you go on a date with me?"

"And she said I was annoying. This is so ironic it's funny" Naruto said under his breath. He turned around to face: 1) a curious Sasuke

2) a furious Sakura, ready to kill

"What did you say Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Right now Sasuke had a look of pity on his face, wondering what kind of torture Sakura was going to do to Naruto but he was even more curious as to why he called someone he had a crush on annoying.

"Well you see I said.. um ..I said" 'Kyu-chan HELP ME!'

"**Naru-kun, it's not like I like to watch you struggle...Okay, yeah, I do. It makes you look cute, kinda like a lost puppy" **A soft giggling noise could be heard in the back of Naruto's mind

'KYU-CHAN'

"you see Sakura, I said...I'm hungry, yeah that's it I said I was hungry and wanted some ramen. I'll go get some now, Bye." The he ran off into the village leaving a trail of dust behind him.

'The dobe is acting weirder than usual'

8888

The current standings as far as the votes go are

Kyuubi 11

Temari 7

Tenten 4

Ino 4

Sorry but I'm no good at harem. Tried it once and well it ended up with a lot of dead people.

The poll will be open for the next two chapters ok. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and I'll have the next chapter up in about five days. bye


	6. Chapter 6

'Kyu-chan, that was so mean. Why didn't you help me in my time of need' (insert chibi Naruto with irresistible puppy eyes)

"**It's not my fault Naru-kun. You look so cute when you don't know what to do and it barely ever happens too. You looked like a lost puppy...or fox...but still you looked so kawaii." **By now Kyuubi was squealing about how cute her Naru-kun looked.

Naruto sighed, 'and you're the demon who attacked Konoha. Oh well. Have you noticed that Sasuke's been following me since we left the training grounds?'

Kyuubi began to giggle **"Of course Naru-kun. He makes it so obvious; he doesn't even hide his chakra signature. It's kinda sad that this idiotic village's precious Sasuke-kun can't even stalk 'the village idiot' properly. Shall we _play_ some more"**

The blond began to smirk, 'but of course. It wouldn't be the same if we didn't'

'kage bushin no jutsu'

SOMEWHERE IN AN ALLY

Two people in the shadows where talking. They had bright red eyes but the rest of their bodies where hidden in the shadows.

"Okay, the boss said to lure the Uchiha away from him and towards the training area 69"

"That's simple enough. Let's go"

Out of the shadows stepped an Iruka and Kakashi look alike, both with freaky smirks on their faces and then they disappeared in a _poof _of smoke.

WITH SASUKE

'Where'd the dobe go' Sasuke thought as he looked around the village. He had been following before he went into a crowd near a new shop and then seemingly disappeared. 'What's Kakashi-sensei here and why the hell is he calling me. I have better things to do than listen to him talk...unless he is going to teach me.'

Sasuke put on an arrogant smirk. 'Of course that's it. He cancelled training so he could train me more. Being the last Uchiha has some advantages, I can say that much." With that he began to walk towards 'Kakashi'.

KAKASHI CLONE POV

'What an idiot. He can't even see through a simple henge'

"Hai sensei" The clone looked down and saw Sasuke looking at him with that arrogant smirk.

"Follow me." Sasuke looked at him strangely but listened anyways. He saw Kakashi set off towards the training areas and his smirk only grew.

20 MINUTES LATER

AT THE TRAINING GROUND

"sen..sensei...why are we this far away from the village" a tired and panting Sasuke said.

The clone turned around to look him in the eye. Then his eyes glowed red as dropped the henge in a poof of smoke revealing a smirking Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide I shock and his mouth gapping like a fish (can you just picture it. The great Uchiha gapping like a fish HAHAHAHA) "Dobe"

"Hey Sasuke, wanna know a secret" the blond said as he slowly began approaching the avenger. Naruto's eye colour suddenly changed back to its original blue and then to a forest green as Sasuke looked on in horror.

"Who the hell are you? The dobe is too stupid to do any genjutsu"

"'The dobe', I can't help but find that name so ironic, and Uchiha...this is no genjutsu"

Naruto lifted his arms into the air as the ground surrounding Sasuke began to shake much to his horror. Then out of the ground gigantic roots appeared surrounding him. Naruto began to move his hands in a circular motion above his head as the roots followed his motion, coiling around and trapping Sasuke.

"The elements are really useful you know Sasuke. You Uchiha only know one of the weakest; fire and you never even had full control over it either. Now to have all twelve elements is ultimate power but unfortunately I only have ten. But that is more than enough to beat you." The blond let loose his killing intent just enough so it could reach Sasuke and then...he passed out (OMG. Yes it is true. The great Uchiha fainted)

"Humph. So boring." The real Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the field. He raised his hands and the roots followed his movement releasing Sasuke and then lowering them to ground while the roots disappeared.

"That idiot will probably think it's a dream, just like all those times before. I don't even think he would even admit this even to himself, the spoilt brat". Naruto grimaced as he remembered how Sasuke was pampered by the villagers.

"Well, Sasuke you want to know that secret? I'll tell you. Everything you know is a lie. Uzumaki Naruto is a lie, a mask, and a demon. But don't worry you'll soon know the truth"

With that said Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and walked away while is other clone got ready to tell the Uchiha that fell asleep from Kakashi's training after using too much chakra.

'_**Poor naru-kun he let his guard down. Oh well, he always fixes it in the end, and if not we'll be able to have some fun'**_

1 MINUTE EARLIER.

SASUKE POV

'Huh... When did I fall asleep?'

"Humph. So boring" isn't that Naruto? Why is he here?

"That idiot will probably think it's a dream, just like all those times before. I don't even think he would even admit this even to himself, the spoilt brat"

'What times before...hold on that dream.'

"Well, Sasuke you want to know that secret? I'll tell you. Everything you know is a lie. Uzumaki Naruto is a lie, a mask, and a demon. But don't worry you'll soon know the truth"

'Holy shit. That wasn't a dream, it was...'and the mighty Uchiha once again passed out.

That chapter was a bit longer. I can't go on the computer for more than half an hour at a time cause my parents think I'm obsessed so I can't write as often but I'll at least have up one chapter a week.

The vote standings are currently;

Female Kyuubi 24

Temari 14

Tenten 6

Ino 5

I'm no good at making up jutsu so if someone can help me and make up a jutsu where a spirit can get temporarily transferred into a body that's like a kage bushin or something that can take more hits so I can get Kyuubi into a body I'd really appreciate it.

I have an idea about making a Temari, Kyuubi rivalry where Temari has to escape Garaa to get to Naruto and Lee decides to ditch Sakura (because she's a bitch) and chooses Kyuubi as his new crush and annoys the hell out of her. So what do you think if you agree just vote. It's still open until I post the next chapter in a week.


	7. NOTE

Okay, here's the deal; when I started this fic I had no plot whatsoever so in order for me to even try and do something with this fic I'm going to need someone to give me an idea for a plot. If you have a plot idea you can just pm me 'kay.

I'm also going to need a beta as you can see I have no writing skills at all and I'm also no good at fight scenes so...yea.

Anyways, the current standing with the pairings is;

Fem Kyuubi-38

Temari-22

Ino-12

Tenten-10

O.C.-3

Fem Haku-2

Kin-2

BTW thanks for the 20000 hits


End file.
